Ariah Secrets
by becky-brat
Summary: There's a new witch in town. Ariah Woodhouse is a seventeen-year-old English Woodbane who has no idea about her Wiccan heritage. When Morgan befriends her, the truth begins to unravell. Will she turn to darkness or follow in her mother's footsteps?
1. Ariah

Title: Ariah

Book 1: Secrets

Chapter 1: Ariah

Today is the first day of the rest of your life, I thought moodily to myself. America was so different to England. There was no way I was ever going to get used to it! And, oh my god, what was I going to wear to school? In England I had worn a school uniform, but at Widow's Vale High, you didn't. I selected a funky silver blouse from my wardrobe and put it on underneath my new black tank top. Retro. Then I wriggled into my flared black trousers that I got from Miss Selfridge. They are so cool.

Finally, I crimped the top parts of my naturally straight auburn hair. The end result was quite striking. With my big green eyes, olive skin and fab clothes, I was considered as a major high school babe. But, then again, that was in England. It would be different in America.

"Ariah?" My Dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Come on! You don't want to be late on your first day!"

Yah think? I silently challenged him as I sauntered over to the car. I hated Dad. It was his fault that we had to go to America. Just because his stupid company offered him a job in New York, he thought it was perfectly alright to yank me away from my home, my friends, my school, even my god damn country! This may sound cruel, but I wish he had died instead of Mum. Oh, Mum. I couldn't even think about her without bawling. I loved my mother so much. She was so soft, sweet, kind and beautiful. And then she died in a car crash when I was only six. She was driving to my grandparents' house when her car suddenly went into a ditch. Dad blamed her parents and hasn't spoken to them since.

"So, are you looking forward to your first day at school?" He asked brightly, trying to get me to say something. I didn't reply. "Honey, I know you're upset, but I couldn't pass on a fabulous opportunity like this! You always used to say you wanted to go to America," He continued. I still didn't open my mouth. "Ariah," Dad said, getting angry. "Talk to me. I'm sorry that I took you away from your friends, but I thought it was for the best!"

Thankfully, he shut up and carried on driving until we reached the school. It was a large building, red-bricked and old looking with kids rushing around everywhere. One girl caught my eye. She was tall and thin with hair the same colour as mine and big hazel eyes. There was something about her...I could feel these waves of...I don't know. This may sound stupid, but I could feel power coming off her. It was so...intense.

Dragging my eyes away from her, I said to Dad, "Thanks for the lift and dived out of the car, feeling lonely and sad.


	2. Morgan

Chapter 2: Morgan

BOS entry included

There's a new girl at school. Ariah Woodhouse. She's very pretty and a blood witch. I could sense it a mile away. Her powers are strong. Very strong. I mentioned it to Hunter and he suggested that I should be friends with her, see who she is and find out her clan. I could tell that she knew nothing about Wicca.

Morgan

"Class," Miss Herron announced. "This is Ariah Woodhouse. She's new to Widow's Vale. Please make her feel welcome." Ariah was about my 5 foot with straight auburn hair, big green eyes, olive skin and a nervous expression. Her clothes were incredible! I had to ask her where she got them from!

"Well, Ariah, where can we sit you...?" Miss Herron's gaze was fixed on me. "How about next to Morgan?" Ariah looked at me and her face turned white. Without warning, she suddenly raced out of the classroom. I, along with everyone else in the room, was shocked! What was wrong with me? Oh, God. Please don't say she had heard Alisa or my own sister whispering about my "scary" witch powers! I didn't want her turning against me. Something made me want to be friends with her.

That's why at lunch time I invited her to come sit with the rest of Kithic. She looked surprised, but reluctantly agreed. When we sat down, her eyes widened at the sight of Raven. She was dressed to offend in a see-through corset top and skin-tight leather pants. A generous amount of cleavage was on show and I noticed that she'd had a new tattoo done. A silver pentacle on her right shoulder.

"Guys," I announced. "This is Ariah!" They all mumbled a polite hello. "Ariah, this is Bree, Ethan, Robbie, Raven, Sharon, Jenna and Matt." I pointed to each of them in turn.

"Hi," Ariah said quietly and we all noticed that she was British. Her accent was very similar to Hunter's.

"So you're new here?" Sharon asked, trying to make Ariah feel welcome. Suddenly, Sharon and Ariah launched into a conversation about the latest clothes, comparing English taste to American taste. I struggled to hold my laughter in. Ariah was such a funny, kind person. Maybe she could join Kithic...

"Hey, Ariah," I butted in. "Wanna come to a party on Saturday night at my boyfriend's house?" Bree and the other members of Kithic grinned knowingly.

"Sure, I'd love to," She said excitedly. "Oh, bum. My Dad won't be able to take me and I don't have my own car anymore!"

"No probs," I said smoothly. "I can pick you up in my car. What's your phone number and address?" I watched as she scribbled the information down on a piece of paper.

"So I'll see you at about six?" Ariah nodded as I spoke. She was an official member of the crew.


	3. Ariah

Chapter 3: Ariah

Journal entry included

I've been invited to a party. I can't wait. Morgan and the others are really nice, but Raven's a bit wild and has a weird dress sense. But that's Americans for you!

Dad doesn't want me to go, but no way am I listening to anything he says!

Ariah

I stared stupidly at the clothes spread out on my bed. It was party time and I hadn't a bloody clue about what to wear! I eventually decided a pair of wide-legged, black-knit pants and a bronze crop-top that showed off my flat stomach.

Without warning, Dad burst into my room, causing me to jump. "Dad!" I yelled as his eyes widened. "Get lost! Jeez, I'm trying to get ready for a party!"

"I already told you, sweetie, you are NOT going to a party with a bunch of strangers," Dad argued, not losing his temper. Before I could reply, the door bell rang. I instantly knew that it was Morgan

"Try stopping me!" I said recklessly and dashed downstairs and out of the front door.

Morgan looked great in a pair of flared black cords and a purple blouse. Not fancy or flash, just normal and perfect.

"Hey!" She greeted me, flicking back her shiny chestnut hair. "You look great!" My cheeks flushed with happiness.

I climbed into her strange looking car and we roared off down the road. Morgan asked me a few questions about my family and where I used to live before. It was odd, I found myself telling Morgan everything. There was this feeling in my gut, telling me that I could trust Morgan. And I knew I could.

"So, Ariah, have you seen any guys you like?" She asked me with a broad grin.

"Well, Robbie's pretty hot," I found myself saying honestly. Morgan laughed, but she didn't tease me.

"True," She said cheekily. "But he's taken by Bree." I laughed too. Bree – Morgan's best friend – was gorgeous. She looked like a model and had boys all over. Lucky girl.

Even though, we were all the same age, I felt younger. Morgan was in a serious relationship with a guy called Hunter, who's house we were on our way to, and Bree had lost her virginity at the age of fifteen, where as I probably had my first proper boyfriend at that age! It wasn't just Morgan and Bree, the whole lot of the gang seemed older in some way. I can't explain it.

"Okay, we're here!" Morgan announced, pulling up outside a small tidy house. This must be where Hunter lives, I mused silently as I got out of the car.

The front door swung open and out stepped the most gorgeous teenage boy I had ever seen. I knew straight away that it was Hunter – Morgan's boyfriend. My heart sank as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Then he turned to me. "Ariah, welcome," Hunter said and ushered me inside.


	4. Morgan

Chapter 4: Morgan

Ariah and I arrived at Hunter's just in time. My new friend still had no idea that she was about to attend her first Wicca circle.

I led her into the living room where everyone else was stood chatting and drinking cider. Hunter, looking incredible gorgeous in a pair of blue jeans and over-sized sweater, got Ariah and me a glass.

"Okay, guys!" He shouted over the noise. "Let's begin." Ariah looked confused as Hunter and I took hold of her hands and Kithic formed a perfect circle.

"What's going on?" Ariah asked, frowning with confusion.

"Well, Ariah," Hunter began. "I don't know how to put this, but you are about to experience your first Wicca circle." Ariah's green eyes widened as my love spoke. "You see, we're Wiccans and every week we get together and have a circle. Our coven is called Kithic. Among us there are only four blood witches. Morgan, Alisa, my cousin Sky and myself. How would you feel in participating in this circle?"

Ariah was clearly struggling to find the right words. Finally, she blurted out, "Okay. I'll do it." Hunter smiled.

"Okay. Let's start moving widdershins," He said. As we moved, Hunter began to chant. It was a simple one in English: A chant to welcome the Goddess and the God, to watch over us during this rite, to banish our fears and lend us strength.

Sky joined in, and over a moment, Alisa and I did too. But there was another voice amongst our own. This voice strengthened our words, brought in more power. It was I surprise to discover that it was Ariah's voice. Power was coming off her in waves of heat. Her eyes literally glowed and sparkled as we chanting. She seemed more...alive.

She was a blood witch. And she didn't know it. Just like I hadn't known. Oh, Goddess, what would happen to her?

Note from author: Sorry this is such a short chapter! The next one WILL be longer. I promise!


	5. Hunter

Chapter 5: Hunter

Diary Entry Included

I attended my first Wicca circle last night. These people – my friends! – are witches! And I want to be one too. I can't believe I just wrote that. But

I honestly did feel something magical. When Hunter started chanting I joined in. It was like I knew the words of by heart. It was so strange.

- Ariah

I was sitting at the kitchen table, Sky chatting to Dad about a new spell to dismantle the Dark Wave, when it hit me. Of course! Morgan and Ariah were so similar! The way they talked, their strong expressions, their green-brown eyes and their power. I could sense that Ariah was just as strong as Morgan. They had to be related. Sisters? No, no way. How about cousins? Yes, that was for sure. But not on Maeve's side of the family. Maeve was an only child and had no brothers or sisters. But Ciaran...

"Da, did Ciaran MacEwan have any siblings?" I blurted out. Da's face turned chalk-white and Sky looked uncomfortable.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he did," Da replied thoughtfully. "A sister. Annabel MacEwan. She stripped herself of her powers when she was eighteen. Then she moved to England, married a non-witch and had a child with him."

"Really?" I asked hoarsely. "Why'd she strip herself of her powers?" Da frowned for a moment, thinking.

"Oh, it was something about her turning against the dark side and was scared of Ciaran so she thought that the only way to not be tempted by her brother's evil was to get rid of her powers," He explained. "But she was a very powerful witch."

"I have to go!" I yelped dashing to the door. I had to get to Morgan's house. I dived into my car and sped down the road, thinking, damn, damn, damn, dammit!

When I reached her house, I leapt out of the car and rang the door bell. Thankfully, she answered.

"Get in the car." I didn't bother saying hello. I was far too wound up. Morgan raised her eyebrows, but followed me anyway.

"Okay, Hunter," She said. "What's up?"

"Ariah's your cousin!" I blurted out. Morgan's eyes – almost identical to Ariah's – widened with shock.

"What?" She gasped, breathing heavily. Goddess, was there an easy way to tell her?

"Ciaran has a sister – Annabel MacEwan – who stripped herself of her powers to get away from evil. She then moved to England, married a non-witch and had a child with him – Ariah Woodhouse," I explained. "Ariah's Mum died when she was young and doesn't know about her Wiccan heritage. She grew up with her father who recently moved her here. The goddess works in mysterious ways." I grinned at my love, who was totally and utterly lost for words. I took hold of Morgan's hand and tried to soothe her. "It's alright, my love." I stroked her long chestnut hair. She was so beautiful. I longed to kiss her, feel her lips press against mine...

"Hunter?" Morgan interrupted my thoughts. "We have to tell her! Ariah needs to know! And what about Ciaran? When he finds out that he has a niece! He might come looking for her!"


	6. Ariah

Chapter 6: Ariah

I sat on my bed, gazing out of the window. I was home alone. Dad was out working (no surprise there) and had left me to do a million pieces of homework that had to be in by the next day.

Suddenly, I was aware of someone approaching the house. No, it was two people: Morgan and Hunter. For God's sake, how did I know that? Since the circle, strange things had been happening to me. It was like something had woken up inside me. You're talking rubbish, Ariah, I told myself as I dashed downstairs to answer the door.

"Hey!" I greeted them. "Come on in." I led them into the living room. Morgan looked at Hunter uncomfortably, like she had something to say. "Do you want something to drink?" I asked.

"Um, okay," Morgan said. "I'll have a Diet Coke."

"And I'll have some tea, if you've got any," Hunter added, running his fingers through his pale golden-blonde hair so it stuck up and made him look about five-years-old.

"Okay, I'll be back in a mo." I grinned at them both and dashed into the kitchen to get their drinks. When I came back, Morgan looked like death. Even Hunter's face was paler than usual.

"Ariah, we have something to tell you," Morgan began. "You're a blood witch, like Hunter and me! And you're my cousin!" My eyes widened with shock as Morgan told me the whole story about how she was adopted, her parents were very powerful witches – her mother a good Woodbane and her father an evil one – and that my long-dead mother was a blood witch who stripped herself of her powers to get away from her brother's – Morgan's father – evil.

"Oh my God..." I muttered, dropping to my knees. And then I fainted.

When I woke up, Morgan and Hunter were stood over me, muttering spells to heal me. God damn it! I didn't want their stupid spells! Yes, I wanted to be a witch, but to find out that already was one and that I was from one of the most evil families in Wiccan history blew my mind!

"Ariah, are you okay?" Morgan asked gently. Tears were pouring down my cheeks.

"Oh, Morgan!" I sobbed, clinging onto my cousin. "It hurts so much!"

"I know, I know," She muttered sympathetically. "I went through all of this myself. But you have a choice, just as I did. And I chose to be like my mother, to be like Maeve. I'm not liked Ciaran – my father and your Uncle – and I never will be. You will do best to be a good witch, like your mother." And with that, she stood up and left, Hunter following her. It was obvious they had nothing more to say.

That night I realized that what Morgan said was true. I DID have a choice. And I would choose what I thought was right.


	7. Ciaran

Chapter 7: Ciaran

BOS entry included

Well, we finally told her. Morgan and I went round to Ariah's house yesterday and told her the truth – that she was a blood witch and Ciaran MacEwan's niece. Goddess, it was tough. The poor girl almost fell to pieces. I hope she chooses to work good magic like her mother. As a seeker, I would have to strip her powers if she decided to follow in her Uncle's footsteps.

Giomanach

How dare she ask to speak with me, I grumbled silently as I stomped down to long hallway to the sitting room, where the foolish Rowanwand witch was waiting for me. What was her name again? Justine? Justine Courceau? What did she want?

I laughed. Like I couldn't guess! It was obvious; she wanted me to help her win that young seeker's heart. Hunter Niall, the love of my daughter's life. Why did my dear Morgan – Maeve's child – have to fall for a seeker?

"Well, well, well," Someone behind me drawled in a French accent. "Ciaran MacEwan, it's a pleasure to meet you." I spun around to see Justine Courceau standing there in front of me, dressed in a long, loose robe.

"How dare you call me by my name!" I roared, making her jump. I smirked as she cowered before me. "What is it that you want?" I asked the shaking witch.

"Your dead sister – Annabel – she has a child," Justine told me. Colour drained from my face and my mouth dropped open. Annabel – my dear lost sister – had a child! "Her name is Ariah and she and her non-witch father are living in Widow's Vale. Your daughter has befriended her."

Annabel had married a non-witch! But how had she managed to conceive? Oh, of course, my sister had stripped herself of her powers to get away from evil. My evil.

Fuelled with rage, I slapped Justine hard across the face. "Foolish woman!" I boomed to her dismay. "What makes you think I am interested in this Ariah? She may be a blood witch, but she will have no powers!"

It was Justine's turn to smirk. "Ah, but that is where you are wrong," She said smugly. "Your niece is very powerful. As powerful as Morgan. She obviously takes after her mother." Yes, Annabel had been very powerful. She was very gifted and had needed little training for her an initiation. She could have led Amyranth with me, but, no, she was afraid of the dark side and stripped herself of her powers because of it.

"Justine, I thank you." I took her hands in mine and she smiled seductively. "But I'm afraid you have to die. Good-bye, Justine." I spread my hands wide and she blew up.

I had to get to Widow's Vale. If Morgan wouldn't be the Woodbane princess of Amyranth, then her cousin would. Oh, Annabel! Your daughter is alive and I will make sure she reaches her destiny!


	8. Ariah

Chapter 8: Ariah

means the start and end of a dream

I am in a dark room, sat on something soft. I can make out a few dark figures standing in a circle, arguing passionately. Who are they? Where am I? I want to go home. I have to go home!

Someone starts to talk. "I must find her," A man, dressed in a long black robe, says fiercely. He runs his fingers through his salt-and-pepper hair as he speaks.

"She's too powerful to let go," Another person agrees. Goddess, who are they talking about? Morgan? Me?

"Selene, you worry far too much," The black-robed man says gently. Selene? Who is she? She name sounds familiar...

"Ciaran, if your daughter gets in the way of this plan," Selene says angrily, "I will not be responsible for my actions."

"Morgan will not interfere this time," Ciaran reassures her. My eyebrows rise. This is Morgan's father. My uncle! Quietly, I walk over to them. More people come to join them and they raise their arms. Ciaran began to chant these ugly, dark words that make me shiver. What are they doing?

Suddenly, a searing pain races through my stomach, like I have been stabbed. I double over, gasping. What are they doing to me? There is a sharp stabbing pain in my neck and it starts to spread throughout my body. "Goddess, get me out!" I cry.

I woke up, back in my room. What the hell happened then? I glanced out of my window to see that it was still dark. Phew, it was just a dream.

"Not quite."

My mouth opened into a comical 'O'. Stood before me was Ciaran MacEwan. My Mother's brother, Morgan's father.

"Why, my dear, you are the splitting image of your mother!" He exclaimed. "Poor Annabel...so much sadness in her life..."

"It was your fault that she got rid of her magic!" I shrieked. My arm snapped out and as I did so, a ball of crackling white light shot out of my finger. Too shocked to stop it, the light hit Ciaran in the chest.

"I was told that your magic was strong," He muttered, grimacing slightly, "but I had no idea that you could summon white witch fire. And at your age..." Ciaran shook his head.

"What are you on about?" I yelled. "White witch fire? What the hell is that? Who the hell am I? Why can I do all this stuff? I don't understand!" My shoulders began to shake, tears spilling down my cheeks.

"In time you will." He patted my shoulder. "Do not fear." And with that, he was gone.


	9. Selene

Chapter 9: Selene

BOS entry included

Dammit! Ciaran MacEwan's sister had a child! What am I supposed to do with this arrogant little brat in my way? I thought Morgan Rowlands was bad enough! And Ciaran's niece is supposed to be as powerful as her uncle's daughter. This Ariah had better not deny her Woodbane heritage. She will be a daughter of Amyranth; mine and Ciaran's daughter.

S.B.

I was stood there, waiting outside of Ariah's house, when the little witch came storming out of her house. Her big green eyes – so much like her mother's – widened with shock.

"You're the woman from my dream," Ariah said in low tones. "Selene."

I smiled broadly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet Ciaran MacEwan's niece," I told her. "I hope you will not deny your heritage like your cousin."

"What do you want?" She shouted angrily, conjuring up a ball of crackling blue witch fire. Ariah hurled it at me with so much force that I didn't have time to deflect it.

"I can do more than that," The arrogant brat told me. Instantly, I knew she could. She had thrown white witch fire at Ciaran; the leader of Amyranth. If she could beat Ciaran, then she could beat me.

"Ariah, get into the car," I said sharply, pointing to my beautiful green Jaguar. She hesitated. "Don't make me put a binding spell on you," I warned her. Sighing, Ariah walked over to my car. But before she got in, she sent a witch message to Morgan and that seeker who's still hanging around Widow's Vale. I didn't bother to cut off the messages. We'd be well out of Widow's Vale before Morgan and Hunter Niall even found out which direction we were heading in!

Starting up the engine, I said, "Let's go."

We arrived in San Fran Cisco at about noon. I pulled up outside a diner. "Hungry?" I asked Ariah. She shook her head, so we drove off.

The Amyranth base was far to the north of the Golden Gate Bridge. The parking-lot was already crowded by the time Ariah and I arrived. The whole coven would be there, and many more traditional Woodbanes. Everyone was dying to meet the daughter of Annabel MacEwan, who had not yet chosen a path to go down: Good or evil. Ciaran, the rest of Amyranth and I are hoping that she will choose to follow her destiny and be a heiress to darkness, a daughter of Amyranth.


	10. Ciaran

Chapter 10: Ciaran

BOS entry included

I've received a witch message from Ariah. Goddess, she's in trouble. Selene Belltower has got her! She's taking her somewhere! I have to find her! Oh, Goddess, what am I going to do? I have to save my cousin!

Morgan

"They're here," Elliot Farwell told me. I stood up as Selene Belltower and my niece – Ariah Woodhouse – entered the room. Selene was wearing her beautiful crimson and orange robe, whereas Ariah was just wearing normal every-day clothes. I don't even think she has a robe! But she will have her mother's robe. I saved all Annabel's witch tools the day she left.

"Ariah." I took her hands in mine and kissed them gently. Goddess, she was so beautiful, just like her mother. Then I turned to Selene and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Selene, you have brought her to me," I said, my voice dry and raspy. "You have served your purpose." And then he spread his fingers out wide in front of her face and she blew up.

Ariah's eyes widened and a dry gasp escaped her mouth. "You..." She stuttered. "You...you blew Selene up!"

"Aye," I said sadly. "She needed to die. She knew too much. It wasn't safe. I'm sorry that you had to witness it, but it is your heritage."

"I don't have to be like you," My arrogant little niece retorted. "And I won't!"

I shook my head, amused. "That's what they all say."

Suddenly, the door burst open and in came my daughter and her seeker boyfriend.

"You!" I cried as the seeker hurled a ball of witch fire at me. I managed to deflect it just in time, but there was a slight graze on my hand where the fire had hit me.

"Ariah, show them that you have chosen to follow your destiny!" I snarled. There was a mischievous glint in her eye; a glint I knew too well. She was the splitting image of her mother.

Ariah conjured up a ball of fire – very uncommon and extremely hard to do – and sent it hurtling over to the seeker. Unfortunately, he ducked just in time.

"Ariah," Morgan pleaded. "Don't do this. Please! Remember who you are! Who your mother was!"

"I'm a MacEwan," Ariah snarled as the seeker and I fought. "This is my destiny, dear cousin. And neither you nor your seeker boyfriend can stop me. You're a disgrace to the MacEwans!"

Fuelled with anger, Morgan hurled a ball of witch fire at her cousin, which she brushed off easily and sent one straight back. The impact was so strong that my daughter was blasted off her feet. Tears began to drip down her face as she said to Ariah, "I'm sorry I didn't get here in time to save you." And with that, she grasped Hunter Niall's hand and led him out of the building.

Suddenly, a sob erupted from Ariah's throat and I watched her whilst she wept.


	11. Epilogue

Chapter 11: Epilogue

BOS entry included

Note from Author: Well this is the last chapter in this book. Don't worry! Book 2 WILL be coming soon!

We've lost her. Ariah has turned to darkness and is now following in her Uncle's footsteps. She is a daughter of Amyranth. How could she betray Morgan like that, call her a disgrace to the MacEwans? It seems that Ariah has forgotten who her mother is. Goddess, we must try bring her back to the light, to her true destiny.

Giomanach

Ariah MacEwan sat waiting in her bedroom, imagining what was happening back in Widow's Vale. Her father would be worried sick, but that wasn't her problem. This was her destiny.

She and her Uncle's coven – Amyranth – had flown over to Scotland the night before to initiate Ariah into Amyranth. She would inherit it; all of it. It should all go to Ciaran's daughter Morgan, but she had decided to follow in her mother's footsteps. Ariah had different ideas.

The seventeen-year-old Woodbane had only found out that she was a blood witch earlier that week and she had shown that she was very powerful already. She has summoned white witch fire, throw real fire, work strong weather-magic and at her initiation ceremony, she will shape-shift.

Ariah MacEwan: Beautiful, head-strong, stubborn and one of the most powerful witches of all time. What was to happen to her?


End file.
